


Another Day, A Different Face

by Auroranym



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroranym/pseuds/Auroranym
Summary: "Lenara Kahn, meet Ezri Dax."Those words changed everything. She had come to mourn her love but ended up being greeted by a new chapter of her life. It still stung, but she knew she could bear it if it meant that she had Dax in her life.





	Another Day, A Different Face

**Author's Note:**

> So I rewatched Rejoined again with a friend, and I came to the thought of Lenara and Ezri meeting, and that spawned this work. I hope you enjoy it.

The world shifted when she met the new Dax. She came to the station for closure over Jadzia's death and what she got was a new Dax and a brand new piece of hope. She had feared that Dax had been lost in the war, that there would be no new host, but it seems that her fears were unfounded.

"Lenara Kahn, meet Ezri Dax."

Those words changed everything. She had come to mourn her love but ended up being greeted by a new chapter of her life. It still stung, but she knew she could bear it if it meant that she had Dax in her life.

Lenara smiled at Kira before turning all her attention to Ezri, who only smiled awkwardly and gave a small wave. "Dax. I'm happy you made it. I was... so worried when I heard about Jadzia. I thought I would never see you again."

Lenara took a deep breath to calm herself when she felt herself start to get worked up. It would hardly do to start crying in Ops.

"I'm really happy to see you too, Lenara." There was a softness to Ezri's features that hadn't been present in Jadzia. It reminded her of her Torias; always smiling and always laughing, Torias would forever hold a dear place in her heart. She felt like she could begin to feel this way about Ezri too, and it relieved her to no end. Even in the wake of all the destruction left from the war, Lenara still had hope for love.

"Dax," Lenara caught herself. "Ezri. Would you be willing to join me for dinner?" It still felt like a risk, but too much had happened for her to have any reservations about this. The risk of exile was still there, of course; it always would be, but that didn't mean that she would take back the offer. She regretted leaving Jadzia the moment her ship left the station, and she didn't plan to make the same mistake twice.

"Dinner? Are you sure?" Ezri glanced at Kira, who gave her an encouraging smile. "Aren't you worried about reassociation?"

Lenara could only shake her head. "So much has happened since we last met. I'm tired of ignoring the things I feel," she let a smile slip. "Besides, I feel like we have some catching up to do, don't you think?"

"Y-Yeah. I'd like that." Ezri almost seemed excited when she spoke, and there was a spark in her eye that was absent the moment before. "There's a new Betazoid restaurant on the station. Would that be okay with you?"

"Yes, absolutely." Lenara smiled wider than she'd allowed herself to in years. It was freeing. "I'll see you there tonight?"

"Absolutely."

When they parted ways, Lenara decided to explore the station while she had the chance. She had been so busy the last time she was on the station that she had hardly seen anything that wasn't Jadzia. So, this time she was making the most of things. 

Her first stop had been Quark's, and he had so kindly informed her of a few things. The station had been taking things hard, especially the loss of Sisko. Ezri and Julian's break up had been the talk of the station for several weeks, but it's since been considered "old news" and Lenara couldn't help but be grateful for that.

Many things had changed; of that much she was sure. The restaurants weren't the same, and neither were the people. Things were somber, but with just enough hope in the air for things to keep going. Lenara hoped that things would only get better now that the war was over.

She spent the day walking around and shopping at the vendors and visiting with the handful of people she knew that were still on the station. At one point she had even visited the lab that they had to see what science experiments were going on. She left that place quickly though because it made her miss Jadzia desperately, and the last thing she wanted was to seem overly somber on her date.

When the time came for her to meet Ezri, she couldn't help but become nervous. Many things could go wrong, and she couldn't stand the thought of being exiled for a reassociation that wasn't successful.

But she would push on, no matter how nerve-wracking the situation was. Dax was someone worth fighting for, and she would fight 'til the end if it meant ending up with her soulmate.

Lenara's breath caught in her throat when she laid eyes on Ezri at the entrance of the Betazoid restaurant. There was nothing different about the way she looked, but somehow knowing that it was her Dax made the feelings all the more potent.

"Ezri," Lenara smiles as she walks up to her. "You look beautiful."

"As do you." Ezri's responding smile was shy, yet no less radiant.

"Shall we go in?" She offered Ezri her hand to take, and couldn't help but feel immensely pleased when she took it. It felt right.

"Yes, please. I'm starved." Ezri laughed.

And just like that, the night started. Ezri told Lenara about her adventures with Worf when she went to his rescue, and Lenara told Ezri about her new niece and how her research was coming.

There was hardly a single pause in their conversation before the food came, and Lenara enjoyed every second of it. Ezri reminded her of Torias in the best way but still remained her own person. It was a delight to talk to her.

When the night was over, and Lenara had walked Ezri back to her quarters, Lenara couldn't help but kiss her.

It was soft and careful; it was like the kiss with Jadzia, but so much better. When their lips parted and their foreheads rested against each other, all that could be heard was their breathing. The sound was music to her ears.

"Would you like to do this again sometime?" Lenara asks quietly.

"Just give me the date and I'll be there. I'll always be there for you." It was both an agreement and a vow, and it was all Lenara had ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Lenara is a hopeless sap who believes in True Love, Soulmates, and Love at First Sight. Also please comment if you liked this! Your praise fuels me.


End file.
